


Harmonious

by pistolgrip



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Cats Are Also Here, M/M, Pierre Is Here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistolgrip/pseuds/pistolgrip
Summary: Kyoji isn't great with small animals.





	Harmonious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [franchouchou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchouchou/gifts).



Today’s job is calmer than usual, a welcome change of pace; they’re at a humane society, being debriefed on proper animal handling and recording times. When the first cat— _ the friendliest one, _ the volunteer smiles as he reassures Kyoji,  _ she’s not really as fierce as her name implies— _ curls into his arms, he looks alarmed, to say the least. Pierre is downright delighted, running up to the cat and petting it (and further trapping Kyoji, who is starting to look towards Minori for help).

Minori’s simply glad that he and their producer have the same ideas, which so happens to be  _ Kyoji looking confused among animals _ and  _ Pierre’s happiness _ . But after their instructions are over and they have half an hour free to spend with the animals, Minori spots Kyoji sitting amongst the cushions in the corner, still looking apprehensive.

“You know I’m not good with small animals,” Kyoji mumbles before Minori even finishes sitting next to him. For a moment, they watch Pierre enjoy himself around the rest of the cats, trying (and failing) to pick the one he wants to pose with the most. “Is this even the kind of jobs idols are supposed to do?”

“But of course! Idols and cute animals are a  _ great _ strategy! It’s a great way for showing one’s kinder side, as well.” With a smile, Minori adds, “Fans really like that sort of thing. You’ll do great today.”

“I don’t know if I will.” Kyoji retreats into his sweater slightly. “I might just discourage people from adopting instead when I mess this up.”

Minori doesn’t miss the way he says  _ when I mess this up  _ instead of  _ if _ . “Producer wouldn’t have chosen us for the job if they didn’t think we were good enough for it, and that includes you. It’s a job for Beit, after all, and we wouldn’t be Beit without all three of us.” That being said, Minori wants to help the most visible problem, too. He asks, making sure that his tone is curious and non-accusatory, “what is it exactly about animals?”

Kyoji relaxes. “...See, they’re okay when they’re sitting still, like that one.” Kyoji points to a small grey cat perched on top of a cat castle, fast asleep. “Once they start moving, though, it feels unpredictable. I’m scared I might step on one.”

As if summoning it, the grey cat’s ears twitch and it opens its eyes, revealing one green eye and one blue; it jumps down and ambles up to them. Kyoji freezes, instinctively grabbing onto Minori’s arm. Despite the death grip, Minori laughs easily. “You’ve pointed to the one cat that’s most like you, haven’t you?”

“...What do you mean by that?”

“Well. Other than its lovely eyes, it was rather separate from the rest of the cats, but still wasn’t overwhelmed by Pierre’s curiosity.” Addressing the cat this time, he adds, “And you did walk straight towards me, didn’t you?”

The cat meows. Kyoji’s grip tightens around Minori’s arm, before catching himself and loosening a second later. “Ah, sorry, I keep… doing that.”

“It’s alright. I don’t hate it. And if it helps, by all means.” Minori nudges his arm into Kyoji’s. “I am always open for the taking.”

“...Don’t say it like that.”

With amusement in his eyes and a soft smile, Minori watches as the grey cat pads softly between them and curls up, as if to resume sleep. He looks back up to Kyoji, who is staring in mute fascination at the small creature.

Kyoji might see it as an act of cowardice, for him to instinctively reach out to Minori for something as seemingly innocuous as being approached by small animals—but really, Minori thinks it’s rather endearing. If physical contact is something that helps him, then so be it. And Minori’s willing to bet that at the very least, fans will think that his hesitance around animals is cute.

He gently holds Kyoji’s arm just above the wrist and says, “You won’t hurt him. If you’re this worried about it, I’m sure you won’t.”  _ Trust yourself _ , he says, in between the gesture and his words.

One of the photographers setting up sees them and pauses. “Sorry, do you two mind if I take a picture now? I’m testing camera settings, and this is a good scene.”

“Of course not. That’s what we’re here for.” He sees Kyoji freeze again out of the corner of his eye, and he adds, in a quiet voice, “You’re doing fine. The cat thinks so, too.”

There’s a click of the shutter, and the cat yawns contentedly, crawling into Kyoji’s lap. There’s another click, and Minori hides a smile behind his hand; this time, Kyoji reaches out for the cat, and feels it rumble contentedly under his touch.

If Minori were a cat right now, he’d be purring with satisfaction himself at the small, hesitant smile that touches upon Kyoji’s lips.


End file.
